1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a memory controller. Particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a memory controller capable of variably adjusting weights for determining scores with respect to a plurality of requests, calculating the scores using the weights, and determining a processing order of the requests according to the scores.
2. Related Art
A memory controller determines a processing order of a plurality of requests provided from an external device, e.g., a host, in order to control a memory device.
A conventional memory controller has used a scheduling method such as a First Come First Served (FCFS) method or First Ready First Come First Served (FR-FCFS) method in order to determine a processing order of a plurality of requests provided from a host.
The FCFS method is a scheduling method of firstly processing a request firstly received, and the FR-FCFS method is the same as the FCFS method except that it firstly processes a request for a row in an open state.
As described above, a conventional memory controller performs the request scheduling by a fixed reference.